


I'll Always Take Care of You

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Series: Barisi Ficlets [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: All The Love, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barisi - Freeform, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Bisexual Rafael Barba, Bubble Bath, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Has a Crush, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Pre-Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., References to Law & Order (TV), Showers, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Sonny has a long day and sweet, soft Koala Barba takes care of his baby
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845442
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	I'll Always Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff and why not?

The day was not only bad, in every sense of the word, but it was cold. It had begun to snow, and not the fluffy kind, oh no, the sopping wet kind. The trek up the stairs to he and Rafael’s apartment was like a mountain, it was a challenge with every step. Thank God for the elevator, once he made it to it.

He entered the apartment, the clicking of the keys the only sound in the room, he was waiting for Raf to be there. He was welcomed with an empty kitchen and his heart sunk, surely he wasn’t still at the office at this hour.

“Raf?” he called into the emptiness of the apartment, “Baby?”

He shrugged off his coat, his suit jacket and hung them in the hallway, toed off his loafers, he hadn’t been able to text his boyfriend at all this afternoon and he felt guilty as hell.

Just as he pulled out his phone he heard. “In here, honey.”

His shoulders slumped in utter relief. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to call you. Court all afternoon…” Sonny started, but as soon as he saw Rafael he stopped, “God, it’s good to see you.” He all but fell into Rafael’s welcoming arms that opened up from his seated place on the couch.

Sonny straddled his boyfriend’s lap and fell against him, chest to chest, pressing slow, hot, wet kisses against his throat before slumping, wrapping his arms around Rafael’s shoulders earning him a heartfelt laugh

“I ordered dinner it’ll be here soon.” Rafael murmured against the corner of Sonny’s jaw, giving his hips a squeeze before rubbing soothing circles.

Sonny didn’t say that he wasn’t exactly hungry because he knew he would get a lecture about not eating enough and also Rafa had gone to the trouble after all.

“I can _hear_ you thinking,” Rafael spoke, snuzzling Sonny’s pulse point with his nose and then his lips, giving a light nip as he did so. “If you aren’t hungry we can put it in the fridge I just thought it would be smart of you to have something besides bagels and coffee. You didn’t eat breakfast this morning. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“Hard to eat when I’m anxious,” Sonny sighed against the Raf’s shoulder, not wanting to move. He only wanted to take a hot shower, preferably with his boyfriend, and then make out and fall asleep. “Did you eat?” he thought to ask.

“I had a good lunch, late lunch, so if you wanna crash we can. I can cancel dinner with the push of an app.” Rafael was still stroking up and down Sonny’s back, every few passes he kneaded the flesh of his lower back with careful consideration.

Sonny only groaned at the attention. “We don’t have to do that,” he maneuvered his arm just enough to check the time, “It’s only eleven…”

“What’s wrong with going to bed early? Besides, we have a TV in the bedroom we can ease into it if you want. Watch until we crash out.”

Sonny’s heart clenched just a little at the fact that Raf was giving him all the choices. That is what he loved most about this man, they traded back and forth with comfort. He knew Rafael worked hard, just as hard as Sonny, but he could tell when Sonny had the more difficult week and vise versa. “That would be nice…need a shower though…don’t think I can sleep without one.”

“Well,” Rafael started, guiding Sonny’s chin and kissing his lips, “You stay here and I’ll get the shower going.”

Rafael kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around him, cupping his hands under the back of his thighs and depositing him onto the couch. When their lips parted Rafa was smiling, “Stay put,” he ordered, clad in socked feet he went into the bathroom where their bathroom also was.

Sonny fell back to the couch, crossing his arms over his eyes and stretching out his legs hearing all the pop and cracks as he did so with a groan. He was only lightly dozing when he felt the return of lips against his, the faint taste of whiskey long gone and expensive cologne deliciously lingering. Then there was the removal of his socks, the loosening of his tie and each button of his dress shirt being carefully unbuttoned and the shirt untucked from his waist out of his pants.

He groaned once more when Rafael was pulling him up by both hands, “I can’t carry you cariño, even as much as I wish I could. Nor can I get your shirt and pants fully off in this position.”

Sonny could only laugh, “Is that some kinda fat joke?”

And Rafael laughed in return. “Are you kidding me? Who’s the baby giraffe, huh? No, honey, you’re all arms and legs. You’re the lankiest man I’ve ever known. You’re not short and stubby like me.”

“You’re not stubby,” Sonny grunted as Rafael pulled him fully to standing, “You’re short and cutely snack sized.”

Rafael rolled his eyes, “Dios mio, snack sized? Come on you adorable idiot.” he hooked an arm around his waist, one thumb in the belt loop of his dress slacks and dragged him towards the steaming bathroom. From there he fully undressed him, not without placing the clothes in the hamper before crowding him into the shower. He wasn’t even sure when Raf had gotten naked but he appreciated it none the less to feast upon bronzed flesh and his lean but soft but toned figure. “Get in here…” Raf reminded him, pushing him under the hot water. “Balance against the wall I’ll get you washed up. Then it’s bed and new episodes of _Chopped_ and I don’t wanna hear any arguments.”

Sonny laughed, _Chopped_ was his favorite show, not Rafs, but he didn’t bother making a comment as Rafael soaped up his hands and ran them up and down Sonny’s back. He made a point to cup his ass, moving to the front and running sudsy palms over his hips. “Feels good…”

“Don’t you think for a moment that we’re having sex in here.” Rafael said in a jokingly warning tone.

Sonny pressed his forehead against the warming tiles of the shower, “Darlin’ I’m too tired for that but you can still pamper me if you’re up for it.”

“Always.” Rafael replied, kissing one shoulder and then the other. The soap smelled richly of spices and lavender as it always did in Rafael’s shower, or more importantly their shower. It was calming after such a long, hard, cold day.

“Can we just say fuck it to tomorrow and stay here?” Sonny sighed, resting his cheek to his folded arms against the tiles.

“Baby,” Rafael murmured against his ear, “Tomorrow is Saturday, did you forget?”

Sonny huffed, steam rising in its wake, “I forgot. Fuck, it’s been a long week.”

“Well, then, we better get you rested up. You and I both.” As he said this, he turned Sonny around by his hips, and positioned him to lean his back against the shower, “Tilt your head back, close your eyes.”

Soapy hands caressed up and down his chest, torso, thighs, calves, and the tops of his feet, grazing the tops of his toes before sliding back up around his neck. “That’s good…” he huffed, eyes still closed. He knew his boyfriend was saving the best for last, his hair.

Of which he did, with his head still tipped, the shampoo went into his hair, and Rafael very carefully caressed and scrubbed his scalp. And after he cupped a hand over his forehead and rinsed it out as he took the handle of the removable shower head and removed all of the suds. He was dozing, that was for damn sure when he heard. “You can’t sleep in here, mi amor.”

“Why not?” he chuckled.

“Cause I’m not sleeping in here, sweetheart. Our bed is much softer and dryer.”

Rafael moved them both out of the shower and dried them both off, dressing Sonny with practiced ease and hurrying him beneath the covers before the heat of the shower escaped.

Of course Rafael took care of Sonny before he dressed himself, as he was only clad in a towel. Sonny almost protested but soon enough Rafael arrived in his silk boxers and t-shirt, shimmied beneath the covers and pulled Sonny close, one hand reaching for the TV controller. He pointed it at the television, finding their show and urged Sonny closer than before, guiding his head to Rafael’s chest so he could comb fingers through his damp hair. As the show started up, Sonny snuffled into Rafael’s chest with a loud and purposeful sigh.

An affectionate laugh was heard from Rafael’s chest, the gentle caresses never stopping, “I’m glad you’re easy to please. You’re kind of like a puppy.” he glided his fingernails up and down the nape of Sonny’s neck and he shuddered head to toe, another groan forced from his throat. Much like when he entered the apartment he completely melted with the loving touch.

“I love you…” Sonny’s declaration was muffled against the hollow of Rafael’s throat.

“I love you too mi amor.” Rafael spoke close to a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for prompts! I can't help to write fluff! And comfort!


End file.
